Mementos
by Jedexa
Summary: Written as a birthday gift to a friend, this is my 1st P4 fanfic. Some language and minor angst. Mostly Naoto x Kanji fluff. Description: Taking place a year after the end of P4, Naoto notices a certain bronze-colored bullet belonging to none other than Inaba's most misunderstood punk. It seems she's not the only one who holds a memento from someone she can't see anymore.
1. Mementos

A Naoto x Kanji Fanfiction

Description: A bullet, a hat, and a year. Time went by so quickly…

Written: February 7, 2012. 9 hours. Oneshot. (A short, disorganized drabble of ideas that have been floating around in my head. Sorry if it's not good…)

Disclaimer (because I keep forgetting to put these in!): Persona 4 is not mine.

**Mementos**

"Why do you always wear that bullet?"

Kanji bristled, his hand dropping to his side. He had been caught fiddling with the bronze-colored bullet shell that he often wore around his neck—as Naoto had just bluntly pointed out.

He began to defend, "What're you talking about? I don't—"

"If it's not around your neck, it's on a chain at your waist." Naoto mused, her face expressionless and disinterested, despite her obvious curiosity.

"Well—shit, that's like askin' why you always wear that hat, ain't it!" He refuted, crossing his arms.

Naoto blinked slowly, as if taken by surprise by the question, though she didn't change her formal body stance, her hand resting on her hip in a manner that was too stiff for Kanji's liking.

"Simple. My parents gave it to me." She said tonelessly, her pale blue eyes piercing his gray ones from beneath the brim of her cap. He flinched at her unwavering gaze.

He knew that Naoto's parents had died in a car accident when she was young—she couldn't even remember their faces very well. She had told him about the day of the accident once—she had been there, in that car with them, but she had survived. It wasn't a wonder she couldn't recall that specific memory—she had been no more than five years old at the time. Now at seventeen, the memory of that day had faded, and she found it illogical to dwell on the past and miss people she didn't even remember, looking only forward to her goals. Her parents' deaths didn't haunt her at all—though it seemed that she still held them close, as she had just proven.

"W-well," Kanji stuttered, finally breaking his eyes away, "fine—it's a good luck charm." He relented, sighing and running his hand through his bleached hair.

"…Is that so." Naoto looked aside, seeming dissatisfied by his answer. "Lying to me will be fruitless, Kanji-kun—I'm a detective. I seek the truth as a profession."

"I'm not lying!" His cheeks coloring pink as he became flustered.

_But maybe I'm leaving something out._

Naoto finally cracked a smile—it seemed that she had been presented with a challenge.

"We shall see."

_ Kanji was perhaps six years old when his father died. He had cried—he had wailed for his father to come back, and he had shed tears for his mother who wasn't going to cry. His mother was trying hard to be strong for him, to show him that they didn't need to cry for his father—it's not what he would have wanted._

_ He cried at the funeral, and as everyone left, his mother pulled him aside and rubbed his shoulders comfortingly. "Kanji… do you remember what your father always said? Men don't cry." She tried to soothe him, wiping his face gingerly with the sleeve of her kimono._

_ Kanji sniffled, rubbing at his swollen red eyes. "B-but—"_

_ He was only six—almost seven, in the next coming months. He was only a boy—not even a man!_

_ His mother smiled sadly at him, petting his short, dark brown hair. "You have to be the man of the house now, ne? You're the only man in the house now…." The reassurances seemed to work, as Kanji was calming down._

_ "Y-yeah… okay…" He hiccupped, his lip trembling as he spoke. "I—I'll take care of you now, mama! I will!"_

_ "That's my boy." She smiled, picking him up and holding him close as she made her way home, containing her own trembles. "It's okay… this was bound to happen… but at least he died a hero, right?"_

_ "I'm gonna be a hero like papa someday," Kanji resolved, swallowing his tears, despite how much he still wanted to cry, "B-but… you think he would've been okay i-if…" He trailed off, his tears welling up again, "if he still had his good luck charm?"_

_ He couldn't help but feel it was his fault._

_ "No… he gave that to you so _you_ would have some luck, Kanji." His mother said gently, rubbing his back as he rested his head in the crook of her shoulder, "He did everything he could to protect us, Kanji… he loved us very much, and it wasn't that charm that brought him home to us. It was you, Kanji."_

_ "I miss him, mama." He sniffled again, his small hand reaching up to clutch the charm his father had given him—a bronze bullet, strung on a simple cord._

_ "I do too." His mother kissed him on the forehead as she felt his body slacken, fatigue taking his small body. He had been through a lot lately… "Keep that charm close, Kanji—he gave it to you so he could always protect you… even now."_

_ Even when he was gone._

_ "Kay…"_

"Oi, Tatsumi-kun."

Kanji looked up, frowning. "Oh… Dojima-san." He nodded in greeting at the detective.

"What're you doing here? It's Sunday." Ryotaro adjusted his jacket over his shoulder, eying the bleach-haired punk, and then the department store nearby them.

"Meeting up with some friends," He shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets, looking down respectfully.

Ryotaro nodded—he knew that Junes was the most popular meeting spot—especially among _that_ particular group. "I see. How's school?" He asked gruffly.

"Good—I've been goin', if that's what you're tryin' to ask." Kanji replied, "How about you? Any murders to solve lately?"

"If there were, you'd know," Ryotaro sighed, "It's a small city, after all." He ran his hand through his hair, looking to the side. "It's been quiet since last year."

"Yeah…" Kanji looked up carefully, "So, uh, you're probably busy…"

"Right—I'll be going, then." He nodded, "It was nice seeing you again, Tatsumi-kun. Stay in school and do well."

Kanji nodded once in return. "Give my regards to sempai—I hope he's doing well in Tokyo."

"I will." Ryotaro nodded, exchanging a brief farewell before he headed off.

Kanji watched him go, his thoughts wandering as he began to mumble to himself.

He couldn't help but think Ryotaro looked like his father.

"Uwaa, Kanji-kun, I never noticed how much you respected Dojima-san!" Came a perky voice behind him, and he turned to face the ever popular Kujikawa Rise. Naoto was walking next to her, one hand on her hip, as usual. "Even last year, I think, before the murder cases! You guys knew each other before sempai came, right?"

"W-well, yeah—but only 'cause I caused a lot of trouble for my ma…" He rubbed his head sheepishly, his lips twisted into a frown.

"Interesting observation, Rise-chan," Naoto mused from next to her, tipping her cap slightly in thought, "You really don't seem like the type who would respect any authority figures, Kanji-kun."

Kanji blushed a little and took a step back, looking away. "Yeah, well—they ain't bad guys. Lotsa detectives are pretty cool." He muttered. He hated how his punkish appearance put him into that kind of stereotype—it wasn't like he didn't listen to older people, and he certainly didn't go around flipping off the cops.

"Another truth you're hiding from us, huh." Naoto noted, giving him her usual stoic gaze.

"Sh-shut up!" Kanji huffed, turning and stomping into Junes as Rise giggled.

"You'd think a year would be enough for him to talk to us about, you know, personal stuff." She grinned at Naoto.

Naoto shrugged, beginning to follow Kanji's path into the department store, "Maybe it's not something you can relate to."

"Hey, what do you mean by that!" Rise pouted, following.

Naoto remained quiet, giving a little smile that was laced with a sadness Rise couldn't see.

She had already begun to figure out Kanji's "truth".

_ Naoto had only been to Yasoinaba once before. Her grandfather, Shirogane Haruka, had taken her there for the first time shortly after her parents' death, and again when she was seven years old. It was quaint and quiet and kind of boring—and Naoto spent most of her time in the dorm her grandfather rented, watching TV and reading children's books._

_ Two years following that tragic car accident, Naoto had long since gotten over her grief—even as a child—and moved on. She decided that she would remember them by following their footsteps, just as she always had—she was going to become a great detective!_

_ "Grampa, look what I made!" Naoto held up her little invention when Haruka came home from another long day of investigating. "It's a detective badge! So I can be like you and Daddy and Mommy!"_

_ "Wonderful, Naoto-chan," Haruka smiled tiredly but kindly, petting her short blue hair, "You really want to become a detective, don't you?"_

_ "Uh-huh! Then I can find the stupid person who hit Mommy and Daddy's car!" Naoto nodded fervently._

_ "That person is already in jail, Naoto-chan." Haruka chuckled. "He was just mad that he got caught… Your parents did their job well, to have made some enemies. And you will too, when you become a great detective."_

_ "Oooh, okay, got it." Naoto nodded, staring intensely at her grandfather. "I'll be careful so I don't get hit by an enemy too!"_

_ Haruka laughed, picking her up. "So, what did you do today?"_

_ "Yakushiji read me more Sherlock Holmes." Naoto grinned, wrapping her arms around her beloved grandfather's neck to keep herself steady as he took her to the living room, "Grampa, I like the way you read it better. Will you—oh, wait! You didn't tell me how the case went!"_

_ Haruka smiled, sitting down in an armchair and setting her down comfortably in his lap. No matter how tired he was, he would always have time for his granddaughter—she was so hyperactive, sometimes it was hard to keep up, though. "Well, we didn't get any new leads," He told her, continuing on to give her a report and review the findings with her. It was a fun puzzle for her—trying to find clues to solve the case. Haruka was always hesitant to actually take her to the scenes, as she was just a child—and a child shouldn't have seen more death than that of her parents, already. That was more than enough death for the young girl._

_ "Maybe he didn't hide the weapon—maybe he still has it." Naoto said thoughtfully when her grandfather told her they still hadn't found the murder weapon. "I know you said that if there's no weapon, then the weapon's either thrown away or still on the killer, right? And you couldn't find anything thrown away? Not even in the river?"_

_ "No—but where do you suggest he'd put it, if he still had it on him?" Haruka mused. "We searched everybody, and we even looked through their houses very thoroughly."_

_ "Nnn… ah!" Naoto perked up, "Inside!"_

_ The old man blinked, tilting his head curiously. "Inside?"_

_ "Yeah! Like… he ate it!" The little blue-haired girl hit her fist on her hand._

_ "That's a little silly, Naoto-chan…" Haruka chuckled._

_ "Nuh-uh!" She protested, shifting in his lap to face him, "The victim was killed by a small puncture in the neck, right? Couldn't the killer get rid of something that small by eating it? Like the story with the man who was so private he ate the key to his diary so no one would read it."_

_ "…An interesting point, I do say…" Haruka mulled the thought over, trying to think about the sense it made._

_ "Wasn't one of the suspect's alibi that he was at the hospital?" Naoto added, beaming proudly at her own genius._

_ Haruka grinned at her. "You'll become a great detective yet. You have your mother's passion." He stroked her hair lovingly, and she giggled. "I'll look into it."_

_ "Yay! Oh, Grampa, will you read me more Sherlock Holmes?" Naoto asked excitedly._

_ Haruka motioned for her to stand, and she got off his lap as he rose. "I think you've been inside too often, Naoto-chan. Let's go out tonight, okay?"_

_ "Oh, okay," Naoto blinked, taking his hand, "Are we gonna eat out?"_

_ "I was thinking we could visit the spring festival."_

_ "Okay!" Naoto lit up excitedly. She had heard about the fair when she was watching the news—it looked fun… she hadn't been to many fairs before._

_ "Alright—get your coat and your hat, it'll be cold tonight." Haruka went to the front with her, getting his own coat._

_ "But I don't like that hat… it looks dumb." Naoto pouted, reaching up to get her coat off the rack. She was unable to reach it due to her significantly short height. Haruka chuckled and took it down, handing it to her. "You don't wear a blue hat on blue hair! And stripes are silly! And it's too big! I wanna get a plaid hat—one like Sherlock Holmes'!"_

_ "You should treasure that hat, Naoto-chan," Haruka knelt down, fixing the blue newsboy cap on her small head, "After all, your parents gave it to you."_

_ "…" Naoto pouted. She knew he was right—her parents had given it to her on the Christmas before they died—she hadn't liked it very much, but she at least kept it._

_ "You look cute, Naoto-chan. Come on now, let's go."_

_ "Kay…"_

It wasn't only that Kanji had respect for Ryotaro Dojima—no, it was most cops and detectives in general. Rise had noticed that Kanji had shown even a certain pint-sized detective a great amount of respect—and that wasn't only because of the obvious-to-everyone-but-her crush he had on her. They just didn't know why.

As the Investigation Team—sans their fearless leader—sat around their table at the food court at Junes, like old times, they talked about various things from school to old times. Rise gossiped with Kuma and the others about various things she heard around town—Ai finally got Kou to go out with her, and Naoki had a crush on some first-year girl…

Nothing was exciting, but their lives had moved on—Yosuke was working at Junes, as usual, and he had told them about his plans to go back to the city for college. Chie was also thinking about going to college outside of her hometown, which she had never left before, and Yukiko was as busy as ever at the inn. After they graduated, they would go their separate ways—their younger friends knew that. Of course, they would still see Yukiko around town, but Chie and Yosuke would probably only come back during the holidays, but things would certainly get lonely. Rise seemed to be making the best of their time together by getting everyone to meet up like they used to, talking about nothing at all or asking Kuma how his world was, or calling their silver-haired leader just to bother him.

Naoto watched Kanji quietly—he never had much to say, especially about gossip, and whenever he was asked about his knitted animals or the textile shop, he would say they were selling well and his mother was doing fine. Stuff they already knew. Other than that, the only interesting thing about him was that he was going to school regularly—which Naoto found strange, since toward the beginning of the year he constantly skipped class. Rise and Naoto had reprimanded him many a time because of that—it finally seemed to have gotten through.

"Hey, Rise-chan, what're you gonna do for the summer?" Yosuke asked, sipping a soda.

"I'm going back to showbiz!" She grinned cheerfully, as if it wasn't a big deal at all. Everyone looked over to her, and she waved her hand. "Oh, come on—I've spent a good two years here, and I love it and all, but I miss the spotlight! Besides, I got cast for a commercial in Tokyo over the winter break. It's not a grand debut, but it's a good gig to get back into the game."

"Wow… two years already…" Kanji muttered, looking down at his hand, which gripped his soda cup tightly.

"I know—I wanted to finish high school here, but duty calls, you know?" Rise gave an apologetic smile, "Be happy for me, guys! Risette's making a comeback!"

"I'll come see you when you have a big concert, kuma!" Kuma's eyes lit up, "You better invite me, got it, kuma?"

"Alright, alright, I will." She giggled.

"We really are happy for you, Rise-chan," Yukiko smiled, "It's good that you're going to do what you love."

"Yeah, and you can always come back here, right?" Chie smiled in her dorky, friendly way, "This is home!"

"That's right!" Rise giggled. "So that means—by the time summer comes… I'll be in Tokyo—and so will Yosuke-sempai! And maybe Chie-sempai too?"

Chie shrugged. "Depends on if I get into Tokyo University," She leaned her head on her hand, "Otherwise, I'm gonna go to the local college here."

"Oh, okay then!" Rise turned to Kanji and Naoto, "What about you guys? Any big summer plans?"

"Nope—I'm running the textile shop." Kanji shrugged, looking over to the tiny detective adjacent to him, "You're gonna be working at the police department, ain'tcha, Naoto-kun?"

"I'm going home."

Everyone blinked, having not expected such an answer. Naoto had talked about interning for Dojima for a long time now—they had thought that Naoto would stay in Yasoinaba to do that. Why did she suddenly say she was going "home", just when they had all thought "home" was where they were at this exact moment?

Naoto studied their surprised expressions slowly, fixing her cap so that it didn't cover her eyes so much. They were waiting for her to elaborate, so she readily continued, as if she had rehearsed this explanation a thousand times the night before.

"I came here to solve the murders, and I stayed because my grandfather wanted me to at least finish a whole year of schooling before I returned to work and the Shirogane mansion." She watched their faces, then shook her head. "No, I may have lied a little… I stayed because you've all given me a reason to stay, and I thank you for making me feel needed. I've had fun, and you are all my treasured friends, but… now I must move on as well. It has been a long time since I've returned to my estate, and I do have to further my studies to become a great detective."

Kuma looked like he was about to cry. Some looked confused, and others were still surprised. None looked more shocked than Kanji, however—he looked like he was in pain, actually. She gave an unrestrained smile to reassure them—it was a rare occurrence, even for her closest friends.

"I'll be here until the end of the school year, and after I wrap up a few little cases, I'll be leaving. But don't worry—as you said, this is home. As I've told sempai, I'm glad I moved to this town… so, definitely… I'll see you again."

They could tell she was genuinely glad she met them, and that she was getting back to her passion—as _herself_, not as a male or a child trying to be an adult. She had definitely become an adult already, and she was no less the brilliant, mystery-loving youth she had always been.

"Naoto-kun…"

_ "Na-chan," Naoto's mother looked back at her from the passenger seat of their small car, "Wasn't that exciting, putting away the criminal today."_

_ The little five-year-old bounced up and down in her seat exuberantly. "Yeah!"_

_ "She's going to be a great detective." Her father chuckled, but he kept his eyes on the road, "When we get home, I'll read you Sherlock Holmes, how does that sound?"_

_ "Yay!" Naoto cheered, "I'm gonna be famous like Mommy and Daddy! And I'll stop lots of bad people!"_

_ "Of course, darling." Her mother smiled at her, sitting in her booster seat in the middle of the backseat, where she could easily keep an eye on her daughter. "Solving mysteries isn't just about stopping bad guys, though, Na-chan, it's also about thinking and having fun!"_

_ "I know!" Naoto pouted—she had been told this many times, and she knew it already._

_ "All three have something in common—you're doing something good," Her father looked back at her, "for yourself and for others."_

_ Naoto was about to respond, but that split moment when her father had not been watching, the world suddenly began to spin, and there was a loud crash like a _boom_ resounding in her ears. She felt dizzy as she shook—it wasn't her body, it was the car, tumbling and tilting onto its side as a large armored van hit it._

_ She hadn't cried, nor had she fainted. She saw as her father's head hit the side window, and there was a distinct red splatter on it. She heard her mother scream, but Naoto couldn't tell why. She later found out that the car that hit them had crushed her mother's body just by force, and her father had gotten a concussion that would lead to his death when he couldn't keep himself conscious to stop his own bleeding and pain._

_ Naoto herself had been hurt by glass shards and hitting her head against the back of her seat, and her arm felt strained like she had twisted it when she grabbed onto the armrest. She felt numbed to it though, and only vaguely recalled seeing her parents' bloodied bodies and the marbles of maroon slipping down her own flesh as she tried to keep consciousness. As soon as she heard the wail of sirens, she blacked out._

_ She stayed at a hospital to get her wounds treated—she couldn't remember what wounds they were, but judging from the scar on her arm, she had had at least a glass shard jabbed into her shoulder. A doctor had told her the fate of her parents—but how do you tell a five-year-old that her parents are dead? It was hard to take. She didn't feel numb, but she didn't feel pain—all she felt was a sense of surrealism, and an overwhelming fear of being alone._

_ And despite these fears, she didn't cry or scream—she didn't even feel sad. She just missed her parents… and she wanted them back. She didn't want to be left behind—and almost wished she didn't have to still be alive, to be the one who saw their bloodied, panic-ridden faces right before they died._

_ No, it wasn't like that… not at all. It had been loving and happy, and their gazes had been for Naoto, and Naoto only._

_ She couldn't help but feel that it was her fault._

_ Her grandfather took custody of her soon after she left the hospital—and even after her parents' funeral… she still didn't cry._

"Why're you always so damn guarded, geez…" Kanji muttered, though it was mostly to himself as he went to the market to run an errand for his mother. That blue-haired cross-dresser was on his mind again…

"What makes you say that?"

Kanji jumped, turning around on his heel. "Geez! Don't do that! Shit, why is everybody sneakin' up on me lately?" He grumbled, "What do you want, Naoto-kun?"

"I'm interested in you," Naoto smirked a little at the familiar line—and as before, it caused him to blush a great deal. "Your reaction to the news of my departure was… different from the rest. And besides, I said I had a few cases to close—you're one of them."

"M-me?" He stammered, taking a step back nervously, "What're you talking about?"

"I told you, didn't I? That I would uncover the truth of your 'good luck charm'?" She mused.

"Oi, still on that…" He frowned, turning to continue with his errand. Naoto caught up to him, falling into step beside him.

"I knew you made little animal charms, but I wouldn't think you to be the type who thought things like that bullet were good luck." Naoto commented.

"Anything's luck, if it's lucky." He said gruffly, not looking at her.

"What a redundant statement." She chuckled—she had a cute laugh. Kanji wondered why she didn't laugh more—he had heard from his sempai that Naoto showed her true self more often with people she trusted completely. Did she not trust him?

"Anyway—I repeat my question, you're still on that bullet thing?" He huffed childishly.

"I asked your mother about it, simply enough," She said, straight to the point, "You never told me how your father died."

"I don't go tellin' people somethin' like that. I don't like the pity." He frowned, "What's it to you, anyway? And what gives you the right to go askin' about my past? That's personal, ya know."

"You seem to forget I've lost my father too—and my mother." She replied, "Besides, it would have been in the police records anyway—I could have easily asked Dojima-san, but I would rather have heard it from you."

"…Wait, what?" Kanji finally looked over, "Didn't you ask my ma?"

"She simply said that you got the bullet from your father before he died. I can see why you treasure it, as it is now a precious heirloom, correct?" She looked up at him, her head tilted awkwardly, as he was _much_ taller than her.

"Yeah…" He sighed, "As you probably found out somehow, my dad was a cop. He said that this was the first bullet that ever hurt him, but since he didn't die from it, he kept it as a good luck charm. He died trying to stop a biker gang from terrorizing this one neighborhood."

"…"

Kanji paused and noticed her lack of vocal response. "What?"

"Nothing, that just… sounded familiar just now." Naoto shook her head, "It's nothing."

"…You sure?" He asked, looking concerned. She looked like she was deep in thought—what had he said? Was it something bad?

"Yes," She nodded. "But, now I know why you have so much respect for cops and investigators. I'm glad you told me, Kanji-kun. I feel closer to you now."

He blushed, hastily looking ahead again. "Y-yeah, whatever."

Stupid hat,_ Naoto thought, holding her trusty magnifying glass as she and Haruka went through the festival. The games were fun, the food was delicious, the atmosphere was warm, and the people were all gently noisy—it was pleasant. She saw many people her own age there, and she wondered what they were laughing about. She didn't want to ask—she was a stranger after all—and besides, they probably wouldn't like her, since she used such big words all the time and talked like an adult…_

_ She wasn't very good at making friends. That was okay—she liked reading Sherlock Holmes better than going to the silly daycare center. She could take care of herself anyway!_

_ "The fireworks will be starting soon," Haruka pointed at the dark sky, "I wonder if they have sparklers here? That would be fun, ne?"_

_ "Yeah!" Naoto nodded excitedly._

_ "Alright, wait here while I go find some." He pointed at the side of the pathway, to a place Naoto could stand so she wouldn't get trampled by other festival-goers._

_ Naoto nodded, scampering to the spot where he had pointed. When she stopped, she felt a chill on her head._

_ "Ah…" Her pale blue eyes crossed as she looked up—and wondered when she had lost her hat._

Oh well, it was a silly hat anyway. I can always get another one. _She thought, shrugging it off. Yet… she kind of felt bad. Her grandfather was right, after all—it was something her parents had given her… and she didn't have many keepsakes from her parents…_

_ She resolved that she wouldn't throw away her past anymore. Turning around, she retraced her steps, hoping the hat had just fallen on the ground somewhere nearby._

_ Her imagination going to work, she held up her magnifying glass and looked at the brown stone-and-dirt ground as if looking for footprints—even though there were too many to distinguish just one._

_ "Hey, you dropped your hat—it _is_ yours, right?"_

_ She blinked, straightening and looking behind her. There was a young brown-haired boy there, wearing the traditional yukata that most of the children wore—his was in shades of a nice dark blue color. He was holding out her oversized hat, offering it to her._

_ "Ah—yeah. Thanks." She nodded, taking it almost shyly. She had probably looked pretty ridiculous just then…. Her cheeks colored red in embarrassment._

_ "No problem." He grinned, jumping right to the next subject, "Hey, you don't look like you're from around here—are you a foreigner?"_

_ "Uh," Naoto fidgeted awkwardly, "Sort of. I'm from north…"_

_ "Oh, so you're still Japanese." He nodded, "Well, nice to meet you! I'm Kanji!"_

_ "H-hi, Kanji-san, I'm Naoto." She bowed awkwardly, polite as her grandfather had taught her. "Uh, I need to go wait for my grampa…"_

_ He blinked. "Well, I'm waitin' for my mom. Can I wait with you?" He asked._

_ "Oh, uh, sure. I have to be over there though." She nodded. Well, this was weird. She decided that maybe that's how other kids acted—or maybe just kids from Yasoinaba? Regardless, she went back to her spot and fixed her hat on her head, hoping it wouldn't fall off again._

_ "Is that your big brother's or something?" Kanji asked, noticing how it didn't quite sit right on her small crown._

_ "No—my parents gave it to me before they died." She replied bluntly, though she didn't realize what kind of reaction that statement usually garnered from other people._

_ "Oh, uh, sorry…" Kanji said slowly, unsure how to feel—awkward? Should he pity her? Actually, she didn't seem to care much about it… did she like her parents? "Uh, well, I guess I know how you feel… My dad died pretty recently too."_

_ Naoto looked over, setting her magnifying glass in her lap as she sat down on a bench that was a little too high for her, so she had to jump up to claim her seat. "My parents died two years ago."_

_ "Oh. Well, uh, I still know how it feels." He shrugged, now awkward. "So, um, that hat must be pretty precious, huh?"_

_ "…Yeah." Naoto smiled a bit, "Thanks for finding it for me. I… I would've been sad if I lost it."_

_ "If I lost my dad's necklace, I would be sad _and_ mad," He nodded, "'Cause it's my dad's precious thing."_

_ "Really?" Naoto looked over, looking down at his chest where a bronze bullet shell hung just over his heart. She looked confused—what a strange necklace. "What _is_ that?"_

_ "My papa was a cop—he said that this was the first bullet that ever hurt him, but since he didn't die from it, he kept it as a good luck charm." Kanji grinned, beaming at the thought of his heroic father and his epic adventures in the small city. "I think I wanna be a cop someday too—I'm gonna beat up bad guys!"_

_ Naoto looked awed—this boy had such a strong will. "Well, I'm gonna be a great detective, so I can make bad guys go away. Cops and detectives are similar, right?"_

_ "Hey, maybe we can work together!" Kanji was overflowing with proud emotions, "We'll bust bad guys like no one's bizness!"_

_ "That'd be cool, Kanji-san," Naoto smiled cutely, and he blushed as he looked over to his new pigtail-haired friend._

_ "Hey, we're friends now, ain't we? So call me Kanji-kun! Got that, Naoto-chan?"_

_ Naoto laughed a little. "Haha—okay, Kanji-kun!"_

_ Soon Kanji heard his name be called, and he left Naoto, waving, "See you around sometime, right!"_

_ "I'll see you again!"_

"You're really gonna go?"

"I have to," Naoto nodded as she packed her things. Kanji stood in her doorway awkwardly—he had been to her place before, but it was still weird to be there. It was nothing more than a dorm—a bed, a desk, a lamp, a dresser… an empty room with little feeling in it. The only things Naoto had personalized it with were the newspaper clippings of cases she had pinned to the wall, but she was in the middle of taking that down as they spoke.

"Have to?" He seemed skeptical—she could tell he didn't want her to leave. "_Why?_"

"Kanji-kun," Naoto spoke as she organized the articles neatly in a box, "You know why—I'm going to become a great detective, but my resources are at my estate. My grandfather it there, and Yakushiji said he hasn't been doing well lately—I'd like to be there for him. Not only that, there are still few who acknowledge me as the fifth generation of the Shirogane title."

"You know you don't need to prove anythin' to anyone, Naoto-kun," Kanji frowned, "You don't need to be an adult or a man—"

"I know," She suddenly smiled earnestly at him, catching him off guard and causing him to blush, "I'm going to be a _great_ detective—not a man, a woman, a child, or an adult one. I've already learned long ago that it isn't my gender or my age that matters. Isn't it ironic that for the longest time I lied to myself, thinking about those things, when my name means _honest person_." She chuckled, "But, I'll be honest to myself and others from now on—I wonder if I'll become a better detective that way? After all, you can't seek the truth if you're not truthful yourself. Or something like that."

"You really love mysteries, don't you?" He sighed, smiling a little too.

She nodded, returning to her task, "There's one thing, though."

"What?" Kanji blinked.

"When I was a little girl… there was a boy who said he'd be my partner in stopping crime. I could really use a new partner like him, now that sempai's gone." Naoto smiled fondly at the recently-resurfaced memory, "I met him when I came to Inaba, in the past… it was my second visit, and there was a festival going on. But I don't remember his face anymore—I think I used to feel that I didn't need to miss people I couldn't remember, so I didn't recall him until now. I think I do miss him though."

Kanji blinked. "You've been to Inaba before?" What she had just said sounded familiar…

"Why do you think I knew the layout so well upon my first day here?" Naoto chuckled, "And when we took a walk for the first time, _you_ certainly didn't lead the way."

"…" Kanji looked thoughtful. _Hey, she's right…_

"You're strange, Kanji-kun." Naoto laughed. He blushed again.

"Hey, why don't we go on a walk again?" Kanji asked suddenly, "You know, before you leave. I'll lead the way this time."

Naoto looked around—the room was empty, save a few boxes of her belongings and clothes—she was all packed. "How about right now?"

"Sure."

Naoto grabbed her cap, setting it snugly on her head, and stuffed her keys in her pocket before leaving with Kanji.

_"Grampa, I made a friend!" Naoto happily informed her grandfather when he came back with the sparklers for the spring festival. She talked to him about her new friend until the fireworks started. Afterward, when she felt sleepy, Haruka took her in his arms and they went home. Naoto was looking forward to the next day—maybe she would go out instead of stay inside and read. Who knows, she might get to play with Kanji—she wasn't much for playing, but maybe they could go solve crimes together—he did say they would work together, right?_

_ Naoto never got to see that boy in the blue yukata again. The next day, Haruka used her advice and checked one of the murder suspects' x-ray from the day of the murder –there had been evidence of a foreign object in his stomach, that was for sure. He closed the case, and took Naoto back to the Shirogane estate._

_ "The thing about making friends is that one day, you'll have to leave them." Her grandfather told her sadly when she asked to go back to that quiet, uneventful town._

_ Naoto had decided that leaving people behind was worse than losing them, somehow… she didn't like the sadness that came from leaving a friend. So she decided that maybe she didn't need friends._

_ After that, as Haruka continued consulting Naoto on his cases, he eventually snuck her onto the scenes so she could test her observation skills. And as the years went by, eventually Naoto became the Detective Prince—and she would not return to Yasoinaba until she was sixteen._

_ She had forgotten about her partner-to-be, and yet… they had gone through with their promise, without even realizing it. They solved a murder case together, and brought peace to the foggy town of Yasoinaba._

"You know…" Naoto said as she looked at the view from the hill that overlooked the town, "I'll definitely come back."

"I know."

Naoto had sensed that Kanji was afraid of something—a year before, she knew his fear was in rejection, but it was something else now. She guessed that just like her, he was afraid of being alone. After all, if she left, he would be the only one left—their sempai off at college, Rise and Naoto returning to work, and Kuma would probably visit less if no one was around…

"I hate being left behind, did you know that?" Naoto leaned on the fence, her arms folded across the old splintering wood. She always did like high places, and the sunset was marvelous from the hill. "When my parents died… I thought that I didn't like being alone. So I decided that if I made friends, I didn't want to make them feel like I did… but since I was always moving, going with Grampa to solve cases, I knew I would always leave people behind… so I decided not to make any friends."

"Ain't that a little contradictory?" Kanji leaned on the railing next to her.

"Yes, it was," She chuckled, "Socially, I wasn't a very smart child."

"Do you still feel like you shouldn't leave anyone alone?" Kanji asked quietly.

"…Yes… but if they're alone, I want to come back to them. It's… something that is doing good, for them—and myself." She smiled. "It's nice to feel needed."

"Then what about you?" Kanji asked, looking carefully at her soft expression.

"Eh?" She looked over, "Me?"

"What about what you need?" Kanji asked, "You're gonna be alone if you leave."

"…No, I'll keep everyone, and Inaba, close to me." She smiled sadly, "Because you know, no one is ever truly alone—as cliché as that is. You can't escape 'yourself', and everyone has certainly become a part of me."

Kanji sighed, straightening and turning to face her. He dug his hand through his pocket and held out a small charm—it was one of his knitted animals—a cute blue bear. "Here."

Naoto blinked, holding out her hand as he placed the trinket in her hand. "What is it…?"

"It's a good luck charm, you dummy," He hit her head lightly, "Do good out there, and come home." He was blushing like mad—nervous, thinking as rapidly as his heart beat, wondering if she would like it or not, or if it was a stupid idea…

She looked down at it, silent for a long time, and then, slowly, she smiled. So that was why he had suddenly dropped by earlier… he wanted to give her a parting gift.

"Thank you… I'll treasure it." She said honestly. She never did throw anything away—she would keep this for the years to come. "Did you know I liked to make things when I was younger?"

Kanji blinked, though it looked funny since his face was still as red as a tomato. "Uh—you did?"

"Yes, I used to craft all sorts of detective devices." Naoto dug through her own pocket, "I made a detective badge for sempai before—it was a silly little thing… it didn't even have a light or a camera…"

The bleach-haired boy looked confused. "That's kind of silly, Naoto-kun, how and why would—"

Naoto pulled out a watch and handed it to him, closing his fingers around it. His face became an even darker red, if that was possible, at the contact.

"This is a digital watch I modified," She looked down, a cute blush crossing her own face, "it has all the functions of a normal watch, but it will also tell you where I am."

He stared down at the handmade watch in surprise. Why was Naoto giving him this…?

"It's only a toy, though… so it only has a radius of a few meters…" She said, seeming embarrassed. She held up her wrist. "Just so you know, my watch has a similar function…"

The face on the watch read "1m".

"It tells me where _you_ are."

Kanji stared with wide eyes, looking up at her, and then at the watch, and then back to her. "You made this? Y-you're amazing, Naoto-kun. Uh, I-I like it!"

"Really?" She fidgeted, nodding, "I'm glad. Though, after I depart, it will only say 'out of range'…"

"I-it's okay," Kanji shifted awkwardly as well, "I'll keep it on me, no matter what. Until the time it will read one meter again, then… I-I'd like to be with you." He stuttered shyly.

Naoto knew he probably wouldn't have the courage to actually ask her out. She wasn't expecting him to—actually, she had hoped that when she came back, she herself would have grown enough to maybe confess her feelings—but for now, this would do.

"Yes, I'd like to be with you too."

They sat on the hill and watched the sunset for the longest time, creating a memory they would never forget.

The sky turned orange, and Naoto had to leave so she could catch the train in the morning.

The next day, everyone came to see her off, Kanji pulled her aside and leaned down, smiling as he said, "By the way—I may not be a cop like I said I would be, but we'll still be partners, got it?"

She stared at him, her eyes wide. She was cute when she was surprised, Kanji thought, laughing. His laugh was charming, though she'd never admit it.

"Hey, we're friends, right? See you around sometime."

Naoto smiled brightly.

"I'll see you again… promise!"


	2. Sequel Notice

Just a small update on this story, since I'm not sure a lot of you have realized I posted up the sequel. Please go look at my profile for the MEMENTOS sequel, GOOD LUCK CHARMS. It was everyone who reviewed this story that encouraged me to write the sequel, so thank you! I hope you like GOOD LUCK CHARMS!


End file.
